Neo's adventure
by Neo-Bolt
Summary: A short story based on my Original character's life.


One day in Pony Ville Neo was taking her walk from town to town, she came all the way from Germaney. She lay on the road and covered herself in a raggy, torn blanket blanket and slept. She was small, about average height for a 4 year old filly, she wandered around, starved and alone for years. She had a black mane with a grey stripe in it, and her coat was grey, same as the stripe. She was underweight and badly beaten as she was a changeling, she had no friends besides Red Ink. She stayed in touch with him through letters and she's saving to visit him again.

While she was asleep a young pink pony tripped over her, 'Sorry,' she said, are you okay there?! You look pretty beaten up!' she squealed while shouting every word. Neo looked up tiredly and said 'No, I'm pretty tired and hungry.' Neo got up and packed her blanket away, looking at her the Pink pony shouted 'I'll help if you want, I love making friends.' Neo started to stumble towards the pony, 'I'm Neo Bolt, what's your name?' she asked politely, 'Pinkie Pie.' The pink pony replied at once, shouting every word as usual, she nodded saying 'Follow me' and walked off, Neo following her.

They entered a big pink building with "Sugar Cube Corner" written on the door. 'This where you work?' Neo asked kindly. 'And live!' Pinkie shouted, as always. Neo wandered around checking for a way out just in case. When she sees the basement door it has a sign saying "Keep out!" so neo, obviously, grew curious, 'Pinkie?!' Neo called, 'What's in the basement?' Pinkie bounced out and said 'I don't know, wanna check?' They walk down

Reson was a green pony, tall for his age, he was 8, he was a very mature 8 year old, he loved nature and traveling, he was adventurous, he was walking through Ponyville, he liked what he saw, just as he was looking around he tripped and fell on his face. 'Ow.' A voice said . 'Huh,' Reson looked confused 'Who's there?' he asked eventually. 'Who are you?' Neo asked, rising slowly from the snow. 'Dear Celestia! Are you okay?' Reson looked worried, the pony ripped and torn in front of him. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' Neo explained 'Who are you?'

'Reson, you?'

'Neo, Neo Bolt.'

Reson and Neo lay in the cave chatting, they loved eachother's company. Neo knew she'd found love, but knew not to rush. 'When is the right time?' she thought to herself. Reson didn't know how to cook, so Neo took over, she cooked a huge meal, chicken and veg. 'Mmm!' Reson said 'When is it done!' Neo giggled 'Soon' she said slightly seductivally. 'Why don't you sleep for now?' She suggested. She thought back, That day with Pinkie, something snapped. The bacement had a table, with restraints, 'No, that can't be the Pinkie I know.' Neo thought, 'Can it?' The dinner cooked and Reson awoke, 'It done?' he said excitedally.

'Yes, lets eat.'

Reson gulped down the food 'It'smm, Gommmod.' His food blocked his words. 'Don't talk with food in your mouth,' Neo said 'It's not polite.' Neo ate and thought for a while. 'Would you like a wedding?' Reson blurted out 'If you ever did get married?' he blushed and slightly cowered away. 'Maybe,' Neo replied more seductively then earlier, 'With the right guy.' She moved closer to Reson, cuddling him. 'Who would be "right" for you?'

'Um… Maybe somepony strong, maybe Green.' She giggled, 'You Reson, I like you.' He finished his food and lay down, his face red, afraid to speak. 'Would you like to go on a date, Big Green?' Neo asked in an innocent filly voice. She was only 6 after all. 'M- m- m- maybe in a year o- or so?' he said looking Neo in the eye, 'Or now? Is this not a date?' Reson was curled up in bed at this point. 'I'm a little cold,' he said 'and lonely. Can I get a cuddle?' Neo walked over, 'Sure~.'

After a few years, Neo and Reson grew close, their love grew stronger, 'Oh! I have a sister!' Reson said, the day before the wedding 'A sister? I have a sister now?' Neo said in excitement, 'What's her name?!' Neo was nearly bursting. 'Lilly, Lilly Lotus.'

'Yay!'

The day of the wedding came, Reson and Neo dressed up at the altar. Murmurs came from all in attendance of 'they're beautiful together' and 'Neo looks amazing' The reception was held in Sugar Cube Corner, ponies disappeared and cupcakes came from nowhere. Pinkie slowly snapped, killing ponies, Neo walked in by accident, Pinkie cutting Dash to bits, Neo's reaction was to run, evacuate the party, she needed an excuse. She screamed 'Bomb, there's a bomb!' and everypony ran. She thought she did it, save everypony, but she was wrong.

Neo received a note, explaining she must go to the castle, to revieve a special reception from Celestia, she reluctantly accepted and went, Reson with her.

Instead of the party Neo expected, she got a job, as Celestia's bodyguard, her first job was to eliminate Pinkie Pie.

Neo returned to the dredded place, Sugar Cube Corner, it brought up memorys, bad ones. She hated this place, but she entered. 'The usual Pinkie.' She said over the counter and a chocolate cake came from nowhere. Neo looked up, at a white mare, she wasn't anything like Pinkie. 'Who are you?' Neo said. 'Serene, Serene Pie…' Neo thought to herself, remembering documents. 'Oh… You're new, aren't you.' Neo said after a while, eating a bit of the cake. 'Yes, and that's a new recipe, one of my own' Serene said. 'It's amazing,' Neo said, 'hey, have you seen Pinkie around?'

'B- basement…'

'Okay.' Neo walked in, took a knife from her tail and looked around, saw Pinkie in the corner, cowering. 'You okay Pinkie?' Neo said with regret in her voice. Pinkie jus

One day in Pony Ville Neo was taking her walk from town to town, she came all the way from Germaney. She lay on the road and covered herself in a raggy, torn blanket blanket and slept. She was small, about average height for a 4 year old filly, she wandered around, starved and alone for years. She had a black mane with a grey stripe in it, and her coat was grey, same as the stripe. She was underweight and badly beaten as she was a changeling, she had no friends besides Red Ink. She stayed in touch with him through letters and she's saving to visit him again.

While she was asleep a young pink pony tripped over her, 'Sorry,' she said, are you okay there?! You look pretty beaten up!' she squealed while shouting every word. Neo looked up tiredly and said 'No, I'm pretty tired and hungry.' Neo got up and packed her blanket away, looking at her the Pink pony shouted 'I'll help if you want, I love making friends.' Neo started to stumble towards the pony, 'I'm Neo Bolt, what's your name?' she asked politely, 'Pinkie Pie.' The pink pony replied at once, shouting every word as usual, she nodded saying 'Follow me' and walked off, Neo following her.

They entered a big pink building with "Sugar Cube Corner" written on the door. 'This where you work?' Neo asked kindly. 'And live!' Pinkie shouted, as always. Neo wandered around checking for a way out just in case. When she sees the basement door it has a sign saying "Keep out!" so neo, obviously, grew curious, 'Pinkie?!' Neo called, 'What's in the basement?' Pinkie bounced out and said 'I don't know, wanna check?' They walk down

Reson was a green pony, tall for his age, he was 8, he was a very mature 8 year old, he loved nature and traveling, he was adventurous, he was walking through Ponyville, he liked what he saw, just as he was looking around he tripped and fell on his face. 'Ow.' A voice said . 'Huh,' Reson looked confused 'Who's there?' he asked eventually. 'Who are you?' Neo asked, rising slowly from the snow. 'Dear Celestia! Are you okay?' Reson looked worried, the pony ripped and torn in front of him. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' Neo explained 'Who are you?'

'Reson, you?'

'Neo, Neo Bolt.'

Reson and Neo lay in the cave chatting, they loved eachother's company. Neo knew she'd found love, but knew not to rush. 'When is the right time?' she thought to herself. Reson didn't know how to cook, so Neo took over, she cooked a huge meal, chicken and veg. 'Mmm!' Reson said 'When is it done!' Neo giggled 'Soon' she said slightly seductivally. 'Why don't you sleep for now?' She suggested. She thought back, That day with Pinkie, something snapped. The bacement had a table, with restraints, 'No, that can't be the Pinkie I know.' Neo thought, 'Can it?' The dinner cooked and Reson awoke, 'It done?' he said excitedally.

'Yes, lets eat.'

Reson gulped down the food 'It'smm, Gommmod.' His food blocked his words. 'Don't talk with food in your mouth,' Neo said 'It's not polite.' Neo ate and thought for a while. 'Would you like a wedding?' Reson blurted out 'If you ever did get married?' he blushed and slightly cowered away. 'Maybe,' Neo replied more seductively then earlier, 'With the right guy.' She moved closer to Reson, cuddling him. 'Who would be "right" for you?'

'Um… Maybe somepony strong, maybe Green.' She giggled, 'You Reson, I like you.' He finished his food and lay down, his face red, afraid to speak. 'Would you like to go on a date, Big Green?' Neo asked in an innocent filly voice. She was only 6 after all. 'M- m- m- maybe in a year o- or so?' he said looking Neo in the eye, 'Or now? Is this not a date?' Reson was curled up in bed at this point. 'I'm a little cold,' he said 'and lonely. Can I get a cuddle?' Neo walked over, 'Sure~.'

After a few years, Neo and Reson grew close, their love grew stronger, 'Oh! I have a sister!' Reson said, the day before the wedding 'A sister? I have a sister now?' Neo said in excitement, 'What's her name?!' Neo was nearly bursting. 'Lilly, Lilly Lotus.'

'Yay!'

The day of the wedding came, Reson and Neo dressed up at the altar. Murmurs came from all in attendance of 'they're beautiful together' and 'Neo looks amazing' The reception was held in Sugar Cube Corner, ponies disappeared and cupcakes came from nowhere. Pinkie slowly snapped, killing ponies, Neo walked in by accident, Pinkie cutting Dash to bits, Neo's reaction was to run, evacuate the party, she needed an excuse. She screamed 'Bomb, there's a bomb!' and everypony ran. She thought she did it, save everypony, but she was wrong.

Neo received a note, explaining she must go to the castle, to revieve a special reception from Celestia, she reluctantly accepted and went, Reson with her.

Instead of the party Neo expected, she got a job, as Celestia's bodyguard, her first job was to eliminate Pinkie Pie.

Neo returned to the dredded place, Sugar Cube Corner, it brought up memorys, bad ones. She hated this place, but she entered. 'The usual Pinkie.' She said over the counter and a chocolate cake came from nowhere. Neo looked up, at a white mare, she wasn't anything like Pinkie. 'Who are you?' Neo said. 'Serene, Serene Pie…' Neo thought to herself, remembering documents. 'Oh… You're new, aren't you.' Neo said after a while, eating a bit of the cake. 'Yes, and that's a new recipe, one of my own' Serene said. 'It's amazing,' Neo said, 'hey, have you seen Pinkie around?'

'B- basement…'

'Okay.' Neo walked in, took a knife from her tail and looked around, saw Pinkie in the corner, cowering. 'You okay Pinkie?' Neo said with regret in her voice. Pinkie just pointed to another of herself in the opposite corner. She was obviously regretting something. 'Kill it!' Pinkie screamed and Neo threw her knife into it, it cut a lot of connections but the robot came to life, it swung at Neo, but she ducked. She took her knife back, and stabbed the mec. It struggled for a bit, then collapsed.

Neo, Reson, and Lilly lived together for years on end and Pinkie and Serene and Neo became best friends.

The

End

t pointed to another of herself in the opposite corner. She was obviously regretting something. 'Kill it!' Pinkie screamed and Neo threw her knife into it, it cut a lot of connections but the robot came to life, it swung at Neo, but she ducked. She took her knife back, and stabbed the mec. It struggled for a bit, then collapsed.

Neo, Reson, and Lilly lived together for years on end and Pinkie and Serene and Neo became best friends.

The

End


End file.
